


Teaching Hardison

by Kalira



Category: Leverage
Genre: Blindfolds, Handcuffs, Lessons, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Alec's training is full of surprises, some of them more pleasant than others. . .





	Teaching Hardison

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a story originally posted August 18th, 2010. It was for a challenge, a comment!fic battle, with the prompt of 'Leverage, Alec/Eliot, blindfold'.
> 
> It's set indeterminately early in the series.

“Eliot. . . _Eliot!_ ” Alec yelled, wriggling uncomfortably. “I am _so_ not feelin’ the blindfold here!”

Parker giggled. From above him, of course, but he didn’t care right now and anyway at this point he was getting past surprise at Parker’s gravity-defying idea of comfortable places to hang out. “Parker! Get me out of these things! _Please!_ ” Alec begged, trying to project his puppy-dog eyes through the light-tight cloth. It was somewhat hindered also by the fact that he didn’t know where she was. Or if puppy-dog eyes would work on Parker at all.

She giggled again, and this time it was accompanied by a low chuckle - a very familiar low chuckle, one that sent shivers down Alec’s spine. Pleasant as that was, though, it wasn’t quite enough to make him feel better about his current position.

“You’re supposed to be learning how to get out of these,” Eliot said, nudging Alec’s hands, which were bound to his chair behind his back. Alec jumped, though he ought to have been used to Eliot’s silent movements by now. “And not by begging Parker - though you could try asking for her expert advice.”

With that, Eliot’s warm touch disappeared, and a moment later the door closed with a quiet click. There was silence for long moments, and Alec started to panic. “Eliot? Eliot! Don’t leave me here! . . .Parker?” he called, terrified that he’d been abandoned and _he couldn’t get out of handcuffs alone_ what was Eliot _thinking_ -

There was a soft patter and then the sound of a few light, skipping steps. “Here,” Parker said, trailing one hand over his shoulder and down his arms to his hands, “try to twist your fingers up like this,” she pushed at his fingers, her touch firm, “and then you can reach the mechanism, for a start, you need to gauge how tightly they’re locked.”

Alec took a few deep breaths, calming himself and preparing to try and follow Parker’s advice - it looked as though that was the only way he’d be getting loose today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I am having déjà vu here - how bad is that? I’m tied up and blindfolded, and I’ve got déjà vu!” Alec protested, twisting his hands inside the soft bindings.

Eliot knelt over him, sliding the blindfold away. “Better?” he asked, face neutral, though there was a smirk hiding in his eyes.

Alec scowled. “Tied up and blindfolded by my _boyfriend_ , no less. With-”

“Déjà vu. Yeah, I heard.” Eliot finished, snorting. “Want me to let you go?” he asked, raising a brow. “I do have other things I could be doing, of course. . .” His lips curled slightly upwards. “Nate wanted me to do a little nighttime recon, for one. . .”

Alec whined, and Eliot leant back, sitting on his heels next to Alec’s hip, waiting patiently for his decision. Damn him. Alec took a breath, then bit his lip, hesitating.

Finally he closed his eyes for a moment. He sighed through his nose. “No. No, don’t go. Only-” he stopped, not quite looking at Eliot.

Eliot kissed him lightly, then pulled away - far too close to look away from, just enough to breathe a question against Alec’s lips. “Only?”

Alec smiled earnestly. “Can we leave the blindfold off, this time? I like to see you.”

Eliot laughed. “Sure. And you _don’t_ have to free yourself this time, either.” He bent to trail a line of light, teasing kisses up Alec’s neck, still arched from his attempts to examine the cuffs around his wrists. “I don’t expect you to have either the coordination or the focus, when I’m done with you. . .” Eliot murmured cockily in his ear.

Suddenly he pulled back again, laughing as he sat up, voice loud and startling. “We’ll leave _that_ aspect of your . . . lessons for another time, shall we?” He raised his eyebrows, grinning. He was still kneeling astride Alec, all naked skin and rippling muscle, flashing that bright, playful grin that always made Alec’s knees faintly weak.

Alec whined just a little, squirming. Eliot’s hands smoothed over his sides, soothing his fidgety movements and enflaming his senses at once. Eliot bent, pressing a kiss to the dip of Alec’s collarbones, then nipping lightly before moving on. His hair, falling loose around his face, tickled over Alec’s chest as he moved, making him shiver.

Helpless to do anything to release himself, and, as ever, helpless to deny Eliot anything for long - especially when he looked like _this_ \- Alec barely even fought the cuffs as Eliot slid down his body.

At least, until he was so drunk on pleasure - on _Eliot_ \- that he forgot they were there.


End file.
